The present invention relates to an electrical connector provided with a fitting detecting function.
One example of a conventional connector provided with a fitting detecting function is described in JP-3-285280. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 of this specification, this connector is provided with a female housing 1 and a male housing 2 capable of mutually fitting together. The female housing 1 has an inclinable locking arm 4 capable of engaging with a locking member 3 of the male housing 2, and a detecting member 5 that is attached in a waiting position from the posterior, and is capable of sliding in an anterior-posterior direction along an upper face of this female housing 1. The detecting member 5 extends along the locking arm 4, and is provided with a detecting arm 7 which engages with a hole edge of a locking hole 6 thereof. The detecting arm 7 inclines together with the locking arm 4, this movement of the detecting arm 7 preventing the detecting member 5 from moving from the waiting position towards the anterior when the two housings 1 and 2 are not yet fitted together or are being fitted together (see FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b)). When the two housings 1 and 2 have reached a correct fitting position, only the locking arm 4 returns to its original position, the locking member 3 engaging with the hole edge of the locking hole 6. The detecting arm 7, which makes contact with a lower face of the locking member 3, remains in an inclined state, and is released from its state of engagement with the locking arm 4 (see FIG. 10(c)). Then the detecting member 5 is pushed to the anterior into a detecting position (see FIG. 10(d)).
That is, the ability or inability of the detecting member 5 to move allows one to detect whether the two housings 1 and 2 are in a half-fitted state or a correctly fitted state.
When the fitting operation of the above connector is to be performed, the operator usually uses one hand to gather together electric wires 8 that are lead outwards from a posterior end of the female housing 1, the female housing 1 being fitted to the male housing 2 while this bundle of electric wires 8 is in a grasped state. When the detecting member 5 is to be pushed to the detecting position, the hand grasping the electric wires 8 temporarily releases them. Then, the posterior end face of the detecting member 5 is pushed in a straight line from the posterior, in a direction that is horizontal and is the fitting direction of the two housings 1 and 2.
In this manner, the fitting operation of the two housings 1 and 2 and the pushing-in operation of the detecting member 5 are performed as two discontinuous actions. As a result, operability is poor. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 10(c), if the operator continues to grasp the electric wires 8 after ending the fitting operation, and he uses his thumb A (since this is not being used to grasp the electric wires 8) to push the detecting member 5 in an inclined manner (from above at the posterior), this pushing direction (shown by the arrow Y) is such that, when the detecting member 5 moves, it faces in a direction that is orthogonal to that of the upper face of the female housing 2. This renders it difficult for the detecting member 5 to move smoothly, and the operability thereof is worsened.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector provided with a detecting member wherein the assembly operation is improved.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector comprising a first connector housing engageable in a fitting direction with a mating connector housing, said first connector housing having at one side a resilient latching arm extending in the fitting direction and for engagement with the mating connector housing, said arm bending as the connector housings approach in the fitting direction and having a substantially unbent state in the fully engaged condition of the connector housings, and a detecting member being provided on said latching arm for relative movement in the fitting direction from a posterior waiting position to an anterior final position, the detecting member being maintained in the waiting position by abutment with one of said latching arm and first connector housing, and being released from abutment in the fully engaged condition of said connector housings, wherein said latching arm includes a surface inclined with respect to the fitting direction and facing towards the anterior, said detecting member being guided by said first connector housing and being slidable on the inclined surface, an operating portion of the detecting member being adapted for contact by a human finger or thumb whereby said operating portion is urged against and along the inclined surface on movement from the waiting position to the final position.
In such an arrangement the operating portion can be urged generally downward and inward of the connector whilst gripping the connector wires, in a natural manner corresponding to a gripping action of the hand. Operability is substantially improved.
In a preferred embodiment the detecting member comprises a hinged element comprising a main body portion and an operating portion connected by a transverse hinge.
The main body portion preferably slides on an anterior surface of the latching arm, and which extends generally parallel to the fitting direction. In a preferred embodiment the first connector housing includes upstanding sidewalls between which the latching arm and detecting member are located. Preferably the operating portion is above the top of the sidewalls only in the waiting position.